Surprise de noël
by loofoca
Summary: Tony s'apprête à passer le réveillon seul mais noël réserve toujours des surprises!  L'histoire m'appartient mais pas le reste! donnez moi vos avis!please
1. Chapter 1

Tony se dirigeait vers sa pizzeria préférée, c'était le soir du réveillon et une fois n'est pas coutume chacun de ses collègues avait déjà plannifié quelque chose. Ziva s'envolait pour Miami avec un parfait inconnu, Ducky passait son réveillon en Angleterre, Palmer était en famille comme McGee qui rejoignait sa soeur à Chicago, Abby était bénévole chez ses amies les bonnes soeurs et Gibbs très mystérieux sur sa destination n'avait pas souhaité partagé le secret de sa villégiature.

Le jeune homme avait ainsi décidé de prende un bon bol d'air frais, fatigué de tourner dans son appartement tel un lion en cage.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'établissement il huma une bonne odeur de pâte chaude et de fromage, l'établissement n'était pas fermé, Sergio qui le tenait depuis près de 20 ans mettait un point d'honneur à rester ouvert particulièrement en ce soir de réveillon.

-Tony! cria Sergio en levant les bras,

Que fais tu là un soir de réveillon tu n'es pas avec tes amis?

Il ne se sentait pas le coeur à mentir et même s'il avait essayé, Sergio pour qui il était un client fidèle depuis près de 10 ans l'aurait tout de suite deviné, alors il lui répondit plus tristement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité

-Non, pas ce soir.

-Alors installe toi, lui dit-il en lui montrant une table ou était déjà installé une dizaine de personnes, il reconnut la gérante, la femme de Sergio et ceux qui devaient sans doute être ses fils tant il lui ressemblaient.

De vrais siciliens se dit Tony en jettant un coup d'oeil aux deux gaillards aux traits méditéranéens.

-Merci Sergio mais pas ce soir j'ai eu une rude journée.

-Comme tu veux mais si tu change d'avis, on ne bougera pas! répondit-il, très chaleureusement.

Tony ne put s'empecher de remarquer une très jolie jeune femme istallé à une table, plongée dans la carte des menus, un verre de vin blanc devant elle. Son visage lui semblait familier mais il ne sut dire où il l'avait rencontré. Il se demandait comment une aussi belle créature, car elle l'était à y regarder de plus près, pouvait passer son réveillon assise seule dans une pizzéria.

-Alors qu'est ce que je te sers? Comme d'habitue?

-Oui merci Sergio

-Je te mets un brownie et une glaçe noix de pécan;

-Ah Sergio que deviendrai -je sans toi?

-Je suis ta bonne fée Tony! C'est pour t'empêcher de t'affamer plaisanta-t-il

Le jeune agent sourit à la remarque car il trouvait qu'il avait pris quelques kilos depuis quelques mois; il songeait bien à se mettre au régime comme Mcgee;

-Tu devrais penser à te trouver une femme! lui dit le gérant

-J'ai une petite nièce qui doit arriver de Palerme le mois prochain, elle est très jolie, nous pourrions te la présenter répondit sa femme, soudain très intéressée par leur conversation.

-Oh laisse le tranquille, tu vois comme il est beau garçon il n'a pas besoin de toi pour ça répondit Sergio agaçé par l'intervention de sa femme

C'est vrai qu'elle est très jolie murmura Sergio à Tony en s'apporchant de lui.

-Assied toi, tu vas boire un verre. Il l'installa Tony à une table près de l'inconnu et lui servit un verre de lambrusco blanc.

-Gôute moi ça; Tony n'était pas un amateur de vin mais il devait l'avouer le lambrusco était un héritage de ses ancêtres qu'il appréciait de temps à autre.

-Goûter le, il est excellent lui dit soudain la jeune inconnue! Peut être pas si jeune se dit-il en l'observant de plus près.

Tony obéit et porta le verre à sa bouche.

-Huum très fruité lui dit-il

-Je vous l'avait dit! s'exclama t-elle.

-Vous êtes amatrice de vin lui demanda t-il?

-Le lambrusco n'est pas un grand vin, en Europe il est plutôt déprécié même, mais il est excellent en apéritif. Une belle inconnue, qui approchait les trente cinq ans, au goût assez raffiné à en jugé par ses vêtements et qui connaissait l'Europe; qui pouvait-elle être? Tony semblait intrigué par cette jeune femme et sa curiosité instinctive allait refaire surface lorsque l'inconnut s'assis à sa table et lui tendit la main

-Elizabeth lui dit-elle enchanté de faire votre connaissance Tony. Je ne voulais pas me montrer impolie mais j'ai entendu le patron vous appeler lorsque vous êtes entré dans la boutique.

- Ce n'est rien. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Alors dite moi ce qu'une charmante jeune femme fait seule ici le soir du réveillon. Quel est le goujat qui vous a abandonné pendant les fêtes?

-Je pourrais vous retourner la même question! lui dit-elle. Elle avait des yeux rieurs et aucune agressivité ne perçait dans sa voix.

J'étais de garde ce soir et je ne pouvais malheureusement pas me libérer , reprit-elle. De plus mon frère est stationnée en Afhghanistan et mes parents fêtes leurs 40 ans de mariage et sont partit en Polynésie française pour l'occasion.

-Quelle est votre spécialité?Tony se mordit la lèvre car il n'aurait pas voulu le demander cette manière.

-Pardon? fit-elle faussement choquée.

-Enfin quelle spécialité pratiquez vous réussit-il à balbutier

Vous avez dit que vous étiez de garde, j'en déduis donc que vous êtes médecin

-Pourquoi pas infirmière ou tout autre chose d'ailleurs!

-Une infirmière ne pourrait pas s'offir un manteau à 2000 dollars lui répondit-il.

-Quel sens de la déduction! Et puis-je vous demander ce que VOUS faîtes dans la vie mon cher Tony?

-Je suis agent fédéral lui répondit-il, dans un autre contexte et avec quelqu'un d'autre il aurait sans doute cacher son appartance aux forces de l'ordre mais il y avait quelque chose de familier, d'apaisant et d'attirant chez cette femme.

-Je vois dit-elle! et je suis sûre que vous êtes douée pour cela!

-Ah je me suis trompée vous êtes voyante en fait dit-il amusé

Ils rirent de bon coeur, le charme Dinozzo opérait.

-Je suis chirugien en pédiatrie lui dit-elle. Elle commença un long monologue lui racontant comment elle avait trouver sa vocation lorsu'elle était enfant; Elle semblait passsionnée par son métier et cette joie de vivre qu'elle montrait lui faisait penser à Abby par moment. Pourtant il ne se lassait pas de l'écouter.

Comme lisant dans leurs pensées Sergio leur apporta leur plats non pas dans des boîtes à empoter mais dans deux jolies assiettes, il dressa la table sans leur demander leur approbation mais concsient que ses deux là aimeraient passer un peu plus de temps ensemble.

_TBC...Donnez moi vos impressions, je vous promets qu'on verra tous les autres aux prochains chapitres spécialement Ziva!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté ma fic, c'est gentil de vous être arrêté pour la encore désolée pour l'attente, ce n'est pas évident lorsqu'on est maman à plein temps !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Le dîner fini Tony proposa de raccompagner Elisabeth. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien pendant près de deux heures. C'était une jeune femme charmante et au fil de la conversation elle le devenait davantage.

Elle avait de très grands yeux verts qui s'illuminaient à chacune des plaisanteries du jeune homme. Cela faisait longtemps qu'une femme n'avait pas ri à ses sottises, et il en était très content. Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévisager, il l'avait trouvé jolie au premier abord mais en réalité elle était bien plus que cela, et il tout en la dévorant des yeux il se disait qu'il serait ravi de la revoir.

Elle était vraiment très jolie se dit-il à nouveau.

Les éclats de voix de la table à proximité les ramena à la réalité Elisabeth regarda sa montre et se dit qu'il serait temps qu'elle rentre chez elle. Elle n'était pas le genre à se laisser tourner la tête par le premier inconnu de passage mais ce jeune homme était extrêmement charmant et elle serait volontiers laissé perdre dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraude.

Tony se leva pour régler la note mais Sergio l'arrêta dans son élan.

-Laisse ça va ! Joyeux noël Tony ! Sois gentil et ne laisse pas la jeune demoiselle rentrer seule chez elle luit dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elizabeth fût amusée par la remarque du restaurateur qui avait joué les cupidons toute la soirée mais n'en fît rien paraître.

-Merci Sergio et Joyeux Noël à tous!

Ils quittèrent le restaurant et firent quelques pas dans la rue. Emoustillés par les deux bouteilles de vins qu'ils venaient de boire et peux être par simple présence de l'autre, ils ne sentirent même pas le vent glacé qui soufflaient sur leurs visages. Ils continuaient à marcher tous deux dans la même direction sans dire un mot se demandant chacun ce que l'autre pouvait bien penser. Tony se dit qu'il aurait adoré pouvoir lire les pensées car bien qu'expert dans la matière il ne s'était pas retrouver seul avec une femme, dans de telles circonstances depuis très longtemps.

Elisabeth brisa enfin le silence :

-J'ai passé une excellente soirée Tony murmura-t-elle

-Moi aussi finit-il par ajouter. _Imbécile !se dit-il, tu as passé toute une soirée à déblatérer des idioties et tu ne sais plus quoi lui dire à présent. Tu commences vraiment à te faire vieux mon pauvre Tony !_

Ils continuèrent leurs pas en silence lorsque la jeune femme s'arrêta au pied d'un immeuble.

-Je suis arrivée lui dit-elle.

-Oh déjà s'exclama-t-il vous vivez vraiment à deux pas ! _Allons Tony tu peux faire mieux que ça ! Demande-lui son numéro ! Sois un homme !_

Il avait très envie de la revoir mais il se sentait intimidé par cette magnifique créature, belle intelligente et indépendante. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un.

-Je ne vous donnerais pas mon numéro Tony lui dit-elle.

Il fût désarçonné par ses paroles, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun mot n'en sortit.

Elle observait sa réaction puis se mit à rire. Décidemment il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes se dit-il.

-Vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous le procurez par vous-même je crois ajouta-elle, elle posa ensuite un baisé sur sa joue.

-Mais je ne connais même pas votre nom !

-Vous êtes agent fédéral, et étant donné votre sens de l'observation je dirais que vous êtes enquêteur, alors si vous souhaitez me revoir prouvez moi que vous en avez réellement envie sinon, j'aurais quand même passé un très bon réveillon.

Elle le mettait au défi et il adorait ça. Il n'était sans doute pas Mcgénie mais il a retrouverais c certain. Il n'aurait qu'à faire faire le pied de grue devant sans immeuble ! _Mauvaise idée Dinozzo !_

-Merci, Tony j'ai vraiment passé un agréable moment. Bonne nuit et à bientôt peut être

-Bonne nuit Elizabeth

Installé dans son sofa Tony se remémorait sa soirée. Ziva et Mcgee ne le croiraient jamais lorsqu'il leur ferait le récit cette soirée. Il décida de regarder un film, puisque l'Italie était à l'honneur il choisit « la dolce Vita » glissa le dvd dans le lecteur et finit par s'endormir le film à peine commencé.

**PS : je pensais faire revenir dans ce chapitre mais quelqu'un m'a dit qu'on en avait pas besoin alors ce sera au prochain !**


End file.
